Steering systems for vehicles often include a steering column adjustable in at least one of tilting adjustment, raking adjustment, or telescoping adjustment. Adjustable steering columns include a locking device to selectively allow and prevent adjusting movement of the steering column. Adjustable steering columns can be engaged with the vehicle to collapse in response to in an impact situation. For example, capsules can be operably disposed between the steering column and the vehicle. The capsules maintain the steering column in place during normal vehicle handling. In an impact situation such as a vehicle crash, the capsules break in response to an impact force and the steering column collapses relative to the vehicle.